


The Secret

by Jhopessnakeu



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Aranea Highwind is your best friend yass, Aranea is gay AF in this lol, Cheating, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Ignis is secretly a freak ;), MightbetriggeringIDK, Poor Noctis, Secret Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhopessnakeu/pseuds/Jhopessnakeu
Summary: Your relationship with Noctis was perfect.When he was with you he'd flatter you with gifts and compliments.But you felt as though he wasn't giving you something that was well needed...Something you'd eventually obtain from his trusted advisor...





	1. 1

It was a beautiful day in Insomnia. The sun was out, birds were chirping. It was the perfect day. Well that's unless you take out the part where your boyfriend stands in front of you telling you he can't go on your date today.

"I'm sorry Y/N, I promise I'll make it up to you", Noctis wraps his arms around you.

"Noctis this is the fifth time you've cancelled our date this month", you try to break away from his embrace.

"You know how my dad is, he wants me to take my 'Princely' duties seriously", Noctis sighs deeply.

Of course you knew what his dad was like, after all his dad is the King. You knew it wasn't Noctis's fault that he had a shit ton of meetings to attend. However, you'd wish he'd stand up to his father once in a while, and then maybe his dad could give him a break from royal duties.

"I understand Noct", you stroke his cheek gently, "I'm free tomorrow as well. How about we do this date then?"

"Ahh damn, I'm busy tomorrow too", Noctis groans.

You couldn't help but sigh as you take your hand away from his cheek.

"Well I guess it can't be helped then, I'll see you around Noctis", you kiss his cheek and turn around to leave.

"Wait Y/N!", Noctis grabs your arm and pulls you into a passionate kiss.

You immediately responded to the kiss, and put your arms around his neck. He also wraps his arms around your waist, and kisses you harder. 

Once you pull away from each other, Noctis steps away with a smile on his face. You, however, have a frown on your face as you wished that he would have taken it further

"I'll make it up to you I promise", Noctis uses his magic to pull a bouquet of roses out of nowhere.

"Oh Noct! They're beautiful", he hands the roses to you.

"Not as beautiful as you", he gives you a quick kiss, "Now I've really got to go. Bye Y/N, I love you".

"I love you...too", he is gone before you even manage to finish your sentence.

You sigh as you look at the roses he gave you, 'Hmm, these roses are beautiful and all, but he should remember that they make me s-"A-A-ACHOO!".

"Bless you dear", a random old lady says to you as she walks past you.

'Ugh, and he's left me all hot and bothered after that kiss again!', you begin to walk back to your apartment, whilst ignoring the discomfort between your legs.

 

 

~~~

 

You finally arrive at your apartment, but before you walk up to your door you notice a familiar car in the driveway.

"Aranea...", you groan to yourself.

You quickly unlock your apartment door and walk in. You spot the white haired girl lounging on your couch, she had a magazine over her face and seemed to be sleeping.

You waste no time in picking up the magazine from her face, without looking at it you quickly roll it up and begin whacking her with it over and over again.

"OW! HEYYY! WHO ARE YOU?", Aranea jumps off the couch and on to the coffee table, and gets into a karate position.

"Hey Aranea", you look at her with a calm look on your face, "How did you get in here?".

"Uhhhh hey Y/N ,you've got that scary voice again", Aranea gulps and jumps down from the coffee table, "Don't be mad, I only picked your lock. And I thought you were on your date with Prince Charming".

"Tch, I was supposed to be", you slump down onto the couch.

"Don't tell me that asshole stood you up again!", Aranea sits next to you.

"It's not his fault Aranea!", you close your eyes, "At least he showed up this time...".

"Y/N I don't understand why you're still with him", Aranea sighs.

"I love him...I've been with him for a year, my feelings haven't changed...I think", you said with a little uncertainty.

"Hmm, a year huh?", Aranea looks to be in thought, "How is your sex life?"

You suddenly blush at the question, "Um er, haha...well you see...the thing is um...we haven't exactly...done it", you look away in embarrassment.

"YOU HAVE BEEN WITH HIM A YEAR, AND STILL NO SEX?", Aranea shouts in surprise, "YOU POOR THING! COME HERE AND LET MAMA HOLD YOU"

You struggle to keep Aranea away as she attempts to pull you into her arms. After a few minutes of struggling, she eventually gives up.

"Come on Y/N. I know you ain't a virgin, I remember when you hooked up with that blonde boy from that bar two years ago. What was his name again? Claude Stride?", Aranea looks at and you shrug, "So what's wrong? Have you ever tried to do it with Noctis?"

You sigh to yourself, "Of course I've tried...he just always gets too embarrassed and pushes me away".

"How far have you gone with him?", Aranea asks with concern in her voice.

"Um just general making out, with a bit of groping here and there...I guess", you say with a red tinge to your face.

"Oh honey...so has he ever attempted to pleasure you?", Aranea asks.

"In what way?", you ask her with a worried look.

"You know...", Aranea proceeds to wiggle her tongue and move her fingers in a suggestive manner.

"OH MY GOD ARANEA, NOOO", you push her off the couch.

"Haha, I'm sorry Y/N. But seriously, he's never touched you in that way?", she asks again with sympathy in her voice.

All you can do is look down and shake your head, Aranea sighs in frustration and looks away.

"He's been really busy lately", you manage to speak up, "Everytime I suggest we do something he just brushes me off and says he has meeting".

Aranea still doesn't say anything, but she looks to be in thought.

You actually start to think back to the last time you had sex, you couldn't believe it was two years ago, 'Damn, it really was that long ago. I don't even remember that blonde's name, was it even Claude? Haha, I didn't even get his number'.

"THAT'S IT!", Aranea suddenly stands up shocking you in the process.

"What's what?", you question her.

"Since you're not getting any action with Prince Charming...", Aranea has an evil look on her face, "You should seek _that action_  from someone else!".

"What the hell are you talking about", you ask her with wide eyes.

"You should find yourself a secret lover!", Aranea looks pleased with herself for coming up with that plan.

"Aranea, seriously?", you look at her with a wtf expression, "I'm not going to cheat on Noct!".

"Y/N, don't act like you're not intrigued in my master plan", Aranea wiggles her eyebrows at you.

You hated to admit it, but the idea of having a secret lover thrilled you in a way.

"But...I-I...Ugh", you hide your face in your hands.

"HA! I knew you'd give in", Aranea looks triumphant, "I've even got the perfect person for you!".

"Who is it?", you sigh as you slowly bring your hands away from your face.

"The Prince's one and only advisor...", Aranea watches your shocked expression with a mischievous look on her face.

 

 

"IGNIS SCIENTIA"

 

 

 


	2. 2

It has been a week since Aranea came up with her 'Master Plan' or as she calls it 'Operation get freaky with Iggy'.

Ignis Scientia, your boyfriend's loyal attendant...

Sure you thought Ignis was a charming man, not to mention his good looks...oh the accent is a bonus as well. However, the idea of cheating on Noctis just didn't sit well with you.

Aranea, on the other hand, hasn't stopped bugging you about Ignis. In fact, she hasn't even left your apartment for the entire week. 

She is currently sat on your couch watching some crappy movie, while shoving a slice of pizza in her mouth.

"Hey Y/N?", she calls to you with food still in her mouth, "Did you know that it's Gladio's birthday party tonight?".

"No, I didn't even know he was having a party", you take a slice of pizza from the box and sit down.

"Well, I've just received a text from him", she shows you her phone, "We're both invited".

"Is Noct going to be there?", you ask with hope in your voice.

"Dunno, but if he was I'm sure he would have told you about it", Aranea stands up, "Forget about him, let's just go and have fun!".

"Fine I guess", you sigh, "Well, I do need a drink, preferably something strong haha".

"That's the sprit!", Aranea cheers to herself.

"So should we go now or..?", you ask Aranea.

Aranea just bursts out laughing, "You think you can go clubbing in that!", she gestures toward your leggings and T-Shirt that reads: *2 Hot 4 U*.

"What! This is fine!", you look down at your clothes.

"I'm not hearing it!", Aranea suddenly runs into your room, you can here her rummaging through your closet.

She suddenly comes back into the room breathless, clutching some black material in her hands, "I'm so glad you kept this!", Aranea hugs the material toward her face.

"Um what is it?", you ask her.

"Ta-da!", Aranea holds out what looks to be a short black dress, "It's my old dress, man...this dress got me so many hotties...now you can wear it!".

"Really?", you look at the dress with a concerned look on your face, "It's way too short".

"So what?", Aranea throws the dress at you, "I'm not sure you know this Y/N, but I once called this dress the chick magnet, I met my girlfriend Cindy in this dress!", Aranea has a dreamy look on her face, "I now pass this dress onto you, you can call it the dick magnet!".

"Oh god", you face palm.

"Ok! Let's get you ready!", Aranea pushes you into your room and shuts the door, "Remember to shave and wear sexy underwear!", Aranea shouts through the door.

 

~~~

 

"Wow, I didn't think Gladio knew this many people", you say to Aranea as she drags you through the crowd of people.

"He's quite a popular man haha", she continues to drag you through the club, until you both finally find an empty table.

"Sit here I'll go get us some drinks", she runs toward the bar.

You take a seat at the empty table, and begin to look around- hoping to find a familiar black haired Prince.

"Hi Y/N!", an excited voice greets you.

"Hello Prompto", you greet him back with a smile.

"Where's Aranea?", he asks while looking around the club.

"She's over at the bar", you start to laugh once you notice what she's doing, "She was supposed to be getting drinks, but looks like she's too busy flirting with Cindy".

"It's so not fair!", Prompto puts his head on the table and groans.

"Haha, what isn't fair?", you ask him with a laugh.

"Why are all the hot girls I like either gay or taken?", Prompto whines.

"We can't all have what we want Prompto", you pat his back, "Maybe you should talk to a few of the girls here, it looks as if Gladio has invited a lot of them".

"Hmm, you're right!", Prompto stands up with a determined look on his face.

"Wait before you go, where's Noct-", he runs off before you finish your question, "Ugh never mind...".

You start to look around the club to see if you recognise anyone, you see Nyx and Libertus, who you've talked to a few times, they look to be very drunk and are seriously dancing to the song 'sexy and I know it'.

Just looking at them attempting to body roll helps to lift your mood.

"Sup' Y/N", a loud voice greets you.

You look up to see the birthday boy himself, "Hey Gladio! Happy Birthday".

"Thanks hehe", Gladio sits down next to you, "Did you come with Aranea?".

"Yes she's just getting drinks now", you point over to where Aranea was at the bar.

"Oh God, I'm going to have to call someone to take you guys home", Gladio jokes, "I know what you both are like when you have one too many vodka shots".

"Oh leave us alone", Aranea joins you at the table with a tray of multiple shots.

"I didn't realise Cindy was working tonight", you smirk at Aranea, "You were taking forever at the bar, looks like Cindy was keeping you company".

"The bar was busy", Aranea goes red.

"Right, that's totally what happened", you say sarcastically while Gladio laughs.

"Fuck off Y/N", Aranea hands you a shot, "Drink up, you've had a rough time this past week".

"A rough time?", Gladio looks at you.

"Yeah, his highness hasn't been an attentive boyfriend", Aranea continues to lay several shots out in front of you.

"Yeah, Noctis has been busy these past months. Have no clue what the Kings got him doing", Gladio looks down with a frustrated look on his face, "Still he should have at least made some time for his girl...or even my birthday, but at least he's taking his duties as Prince seriously".

"Gladio do me a favour and shut it", Aranea looks at Gladio, she then whispers, "Look what you've done, you've got her all depressed now".

Gladio looks over at you with a wary look on his face, sure enough Aranea was right about your mood, as you quickly downed your fourth shot of vodka.

"Woah Y/N, maybe you should take it easy", Gladio stops you from taking a fifth shot.

"HAHA you think I'm weak, Amicitia?", you jeer at Gladio, "I can do this in my sleep".

"Damn she's already gone", Aranea looks at you in surprise, however her familiar wicked smile appears on her face as she turns toward Gladio, "Hey Gladio, did specs come along to the party?".

"Uh yeah, he's in the lounge. Why do you want to know?", Gladio looks suspiciously at Aranea.

"No reason hehehe", Aranea hoists your arm around her shoulder, "Come on Y/N lets go to the bathroom".

 

~~~

 

"Aranea, do you want to know a secret?", you drunkenly whisper in her ear.

"Haha sure, Y/N", laughs as she continues to walk you toward the 'bathroom'.

"I'm Hannah Montana", you whisper.

"Who the fuck's Hannah Montana?", Aranea laughs out loud.

"I don't Know...", you look at Aranea with a confused look on your face, "I thought it was a cool name".

"It's a great name honey", Aranea reassures you.

Aranea suddenly stops in front of a door and opens it, she sees the man she was looking for sat down on a long couch.

"Oh hello Aranea, hello Y/N", Ignis stands up from where he was sat down.

A mischievous smirk makes its way onto Aranea's face, "Yo Specs! Do me a favour and look after Y/N, while I go pee".

She doesn't wait for an answer, before she quickly pushes you onto Ignis and runs out of the room.

Luckily Ignis caught you on time, but he looses his footing and stumbles backwards onto the couch with you on top of him.

"Ouch, are you ok Y/N?", Ignis looks at you.

"I'm fine", you giggle, "Haha you're very comfy Ignis".

"I'll take that as a compliment", Ignis pats your head, "Now if you'd please move off me, so I can get into a more comfortable positio-"

"NO!", you shout as you grab on to Ignis's shirt, "I'm too comfy".

"Now, now. What would Noctis think if he saw you like this?", Ignis asks you softly.

"He wouldn't care", you say bluntly, "He doesn't have time for me".

"He would care, he'd most definitely have my head put on a spike if he saw us like this", Ignis chuckles.

You do not laugh along with Ignis, instead you start to sniff, and those sniffles suddenly turn into a soft cry.

Ignis doesn't know what to do as he watches you break down in tears.

He then decides that it's best to slowly move you off his lap, he makes sure you are in a comfortable sitting position and lets you cry softly onto his shoulder.

"Shush, it's ok", Ignis wraps his arm around you to comfort you, "There now".

"It's not okay!", you mumble into his shoulder.

Ignis strokes your hair as you continue to cry, 'Gods how did it come to this', he thinks to himself.

He softly takes your head off his shoulder and wipes your tears from your eyes.

Your tears start to stop, and you look straight into Ignis's green eyes, "You are a very handsome man Ignis".

Ignis suddenly blushes, "Don't say silly stuff when you're drunk Y/N", he takes his hands away from your face.

"I'm serious Ignis! You're reallyyy Handsomeee", you start to pat his cheek.

Ignis freezes on the spot, he has no idea how to deal with the Prince's drunken girlfriend.

"Ignis, can I ask you a question?".

"What is it?", Ignis asks with a worried tone.

"Do you like me?", your question catches him off guard, however he manages to hold back his surprise.

"Of course I do Y/N, you're a lovely person", he smiles softly at you.

"Oh that's good", you sigh in relief.

You look at Ignis and you get a surge of confidence.

"Well, if you like me...that means I can do this...", you suddenly smirk at him.

"Do wha-!".

He doesn't get to finish his sentence, as you grab the collar of his shirt and you smash your lips to his.

 

~~~

 

*Bonus*

 

Aranea stumbles her way down the corridor that leads to the lounge.

"Phew, Gladio was right about me having one too many vodkas hehe", she giggles, "Ooohhh I wonder how Y/N and Ignis are getting along"

She opens the door and nearly screams in surprise.

She quickly closes the door, "Shit...that escalated quickly...I think I'm going to have a nosebleed".

Aranea runs toward bathroom, unable to get the image of Y/N shoving her tongue into Ignis's mouth.

It looks as if you certainly did 'get freaky with Iggy'.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. 3

Never in a million years did you think that you would be sat on Ignis Scientia's lap kissing the living daylight out of him. Your mind was starting to become less foggy, which meant that you were beginning to sober up. Your sober mind was telling you to stop kissing your boyfriend's advisor, however your body was egging you on.

The look on Ignis's face indicated that Ignis was indeed shocked, but he made no attempt to push you away. In fact, Ignis decided to wrap his arms around your body, and kissed you back rather harshly. 

Ignis responding to your advances further fuelled your desire and confidence. You could feel Ignis's own desire pressing against the inside of your thigh. This made you grind down on his hard erection, making Ignis moan into your mouth. 'What on earth am I doing? I should stop, but it feels way too good to stop!'.

Things were getting very heated between you and Ignis and you could feel his hands wandering up and down your body. You thought it was strange as to why you were receiving this much pleasure from kissing, 'who would have thought that Ignis was a great kisser?'

You needed to catch your breath, so you slowly pulled away from Ignis. As you both sat there panting, Ignis stared at you with an unreadable expression on his face. You suddenly brought your hand up to his face, and you cupped his cheek. You both stayed like that for a while, just staring into each other's eyes. You felt you heart bumping erratically in your chest, as you stared into his beautiful green eyes.

You smiled softly at Ignis, and just as you two were about to bring your lips together again the door slammed open. 

"Hey Iggy, I was wondering where you we-!", Prompto had just burst into the room and caught you and Ignis wrapped up in each other's arms, "Shit! Sorry, I'll leave!".

You had a terrified expression on your face as you watched Prompto quickly run out of the room, Ignis also watches him leave with a similar expression to yours. 

"Oh gods! What have I done?", Ignis quickly removes you from his lap, "I-I-I'm terribly sorry but could y-you please leave?".

Ignis can barely look you in the eye, "Ignis I-", you are cut off by Ignis holding his hand up.

"Please...Y/N", Ignis still doesn't look at you.

You waste no more time in sitting there, you stand up and straighten your clothes. Just as you reach the door, you turn around once more to look at Ignis. Ignis has his face in his hands, you silently curse as you realise that you're the one to blame for this mess, it's all your fault you dragged him into this mess, 'He probably hates me now', you think to yourself as you continue to leave through the door.

~~~

You felt embarrassed, you felt like a slut throwing yourself at Ignis like that. You were certain that Ignis (or even Prompto) was surely going to tell Noctis what you did. 

'Oh god Noctis...I've betrayed him', bad thoughts plagued your mind as tears started to run down your cheeks.

'What is he going to think of me? I'm such an awful person', you try to hold yourself back from sobbing.

You head towards the bathroom to clean yourself up before heading back to the main room of the club. However, as you were walking towards the room you bumped into someone.

"Hey! Watch where you're go- Y/N?", that 'someone' you bumped into revealed to be Prompto.

You quickly grab onto his arm, "I'm begging you Prompto...please don't tell Noctis what you saw!", your grip becomes tighter on his arm, "he will hate me...and...Ignis".

Prompto just stares at you like you are crazy, "H-hey! Calm down Y/N, I don't even know what you're talking about!".

"Ha you think I'm an idiot Prompto? You saw me with Ignis, you probably hate me as well", you let go of Prompto.

"Oh that's what you're talking about huh?", Prompto relaxes, "I don't hate you, I just wanted to give you and Iggy some privacy hehe. Don't worry, I won't tell Noctis".

You sigh in relief, "Thanks Prompto. But still...do you think Ignis will say anything?".

"Nah, he won't", Prompto smirks at you, "Plus, he seemed to be enjoying the little make out session just as much as you".

"God Prompto!", he laughs as you half heartedly punch his arm.

"Wait, where is Iggy?", Prompto looks to see if Ignis was hiding behind you.

"Prompto! Ignis is obviously not behind me!", you say with frustration, "as soon as you ran out the room, Ignis told me to leave, he was in a pretty bad shape".

"Shit, of course he'd be beating himself up over this", Prompto rubs his forehead, "well, he did kiss the Prince's girlfriend after all".

"It's not his fault, I was the one who kissed him", your face turns red (again!).

"But he kissed back", a smirk returns to his face, "I swear I could see his dick poking ou-".

"Prompto!", you cover his mouth before he can say anything else to embarrass you further.

"Ohohoho", a deep voice comes from nowhere, "What's this talk about manhood I hear?".

A very drunk Gladio suddenly joins the conversation. You can see Aranea stumble in the background with both arms wrapped around Nyx's and Libertus's shoulders, they all seem to be singing a mix of songs in a drunken stupor. Aranea detaches herself from the two kingsglaive members, which gives a sober Crowe a chance to grab Nyx and Libertus and drag them back into the club room, so she can keep a better eye on the men.

"Oh you're talking about dick", Aranea wobbles her way towards you and Prompto, "Hehehe are you talking about Iggy's?".

Gladio suddenly spits out the drink he was drinking, "You what?!".

"Y/N got down and dirty with Ignis in the lounge", Aranea giggles.

Gladio looks at you with a shocked expression on his face, you are afraid that he is going to start shouting at you so you start to hide behind Prompto.

However, Gladio surprises both you and Prompto when he bursts out laughing, "BWAHAHAHAHAHA!", Aranea also joins in with the over the top laughing.

You just look at the pair with a bewildered expression, Prompto starts nervously laughing along with them.

"Ahahaha why are they laughing ahaha", Prompto asks you.

All you do is shake your head, unable to get any words out.

"HAHAHA didn't think the guy had it in em!", Gladio continues to laugh.

"Hahaha I know right!", Aranea continues to laugh with Gladio, "and he kissed the Prince's girlfriend of all people!".

Gladio suddenly stops laughing, and his eyes go wide as if he's realised the situation, "Shit! I forgot you were Noctis's girlfriend!"

"Ugh who gives a shit about Noctis", Aranea grumbles, "I ship Y/N and Ignis".

"I better go check on Ignis", Gladio gives you a look , you can't tell whether he is disappointed in you or if he feels sorry for you.

You all watch Gladio as he walks towards the lounge room.

Prompto clears his throat, "I know it's completely irrelevant to mention but... Gladio was drunk right?", he looks at you and Aranea in question, "I mean he sobered up pretty fast if you ask me...nah he was probably faking it".

"I don't even-!", you are interrupted by Aranea who is throwing up in the corner of the room, "Oh Aranea! Crap!", you run over to Aranea to help her up.

"Ughhh my tummy hurts", Aranea rests her head on your shoulder, "I wanna sleepppp".

"Aranea how about you wait until you get back to the apartment?", you rub her back, "I'll order some more pizza when we get back".

"PIZZA!!", Aranea lifts her arms up and starts cheering.

"Um Prompto?", you turn to him, "is it ok if you give us a lift back to my apartment?".

"Of sure, I haven't had a drink so it'll be fine!", he gives you a smile, "here I'll help you carry Aranea".

You both grab Aranea and you start to walk her towards the exit, you turn around and look towards the direction of the lounge room to see if Gladio and Ignis are walking out.

You sigh to yourself as you can see no traces of the two men, 'I'll have to apologise to Ignis another time...'

~~~

"What a night", you slump straight on to your couch as soon as you arrive at your apartment.

Aranea slumps right next to you with a box of pizza in her hands, "do you want some?", she offers you a slice of pizza.

"No thanks", you put your hand to your forehead as you feel a headache coming on.

"Good, more for me!", Aranea says excitedly as she stuffs a slice of pizza into her mouth.

You laugh softly to yourself, "while you enjoy your pizza, I'll be going to bed. Just make sure you drink some water before you go to sleep, I don't want you throwing up in my bathroom all day tomorrow".

"Mmmkkayy", Aranea mumbles to you with food in her mouth.

You give her a goodnight kiss on her forehead, and you walk into your room.

Suddenly your phone beeps, alerting you of a text message.

> _Hey babe! Did you have a nice time at Gladio's party? I wish I was there with you! <3_

A wave of guilt washes over you as you read your boyfriend's text message.

< _Hi Noct! I had a good time, but it would have been better if you were there!_

_> I know, I'm sorry. My dad gave me a lot of work again :(_

You sigh when you see that Noctis used the same excuse again.

_< It's okay honey, I'm not angry!_

_> That's a relief! I will be coming to your apartment tomorrow to visit, maybe we can finally have that date?_

_< That's a good idea, I'll be looking forward to you coming over!_

_> Can't wait to see you, I love you._

_< I love you too :)_

For some strange reason, you had a feeling that Noctis is keeping something from you, something important.

Another beep from your phone interrupts your thoughts.

You check your phone, and you see that you have received a message from an unknown number.

_> I am so sorry._

"I wonder who sent this", you check the number and you don't recognise it.

"Oh well, it must have been a wrong number", you shrug to yourself as you turn your phone off.

You quickly get changed into something comfortable for bed.

Once you're in bed, you can already hear Aranea snoring from the other room.

You giggle quietly to yourself, however you stop once you see the time.

"Shit! I have to sleep!", you turn off your light.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not posting sooner! I've seriously been procrastinating this story!  
> I hope you're all enjoying this! :)  
> Also, I know the characters are way too OOC, but I need them to be like that for the story! But please tell me if it's becoming a problem!  
> Thanks for reading!


	4. 4

"So...what did I miss at the party?", Noctis asks you while stroking your hair.

You were snuggled up to Noctis on your apartments couch, you were both enjoying a quiet time together... until he caught you off guard with that question.

You turned around in his embrace so you could face him, "I already told you, you missed Nyx and Libertus having a body rolling competition", you laughed.

Noctis chuckles, "Yes, you already told me that", he ruffles your hair, "I want to know what you did", he lifts your hand and kisses the back of it.

You felt your stomach drop, "um...nothing really. I looked after a drunk Aranea, and I talked to Gladio and Prompto...and Ignis", thinking back to that 'conversation' you had with Ignis made the guilt rise up in you.

"Wow, you actually talked to Iggy? He's a tricky person to hold a conversation with", he laughs, "But I'm impressed".

You laugh nervously along with him, "Yeah, we barely spoke...". Well at least you weren't lying about that.

You both sat in a comfortable silence for a couple of minutes until you both hear the door bang open.

"Y/N!", you both heard Aranea sing. "I got the milk, and I also got some condoms in case you and- oh shit", she stopped in her tracks once she saw you and Noctis.

"Hello Aranea", Noctis says politely.

"Hey Prince, I forgot you were coming heh", Aranea awkwardly smiled at Noctis, "I'm not interrupting something am I?".

"No, actually I was just leaving", Noctis stands up and looks at you, "Come to my apartment at the citadel later", he leans down and pecks you on the lips.

"Oh, we're having our date there?", you question him.

"Yeah, might as well have Iggy cook something for us", he smiles. 

Behind Noctis you can see Aranea's eyes light up, the same evil smile appears on her face yet again, and she wiggles her eyebrows at you.

"That would be nice having Ignis cook for you two, wouldn't it Y/N?", she grins.

You quickly shoot her a glare while Noctis's back is turned, "Yes, it would be lovely", you stand up to embrace Noctis, "I'll come to the citadel later".

"Good, well I'll be leaving now", he gives you one final peck on the cheek before heading to the door, "I'll need a nap before you come over".

You giggle as he leaves through the door, once the door finally closes behind him a frown immediately settles upon your face, you turn to Aranea.

"Now, what was that you said about condoms?", you glare at her.

"Oh...um...I got them in case you and Ignis get more than freaky later", she smirks, "And since you are going to the citadel later, you might as well use them to your pleasure since specs will be there".

"Yes, I'm going to the palace for a date with Noctis not Ignis", you sigh, "And by the looks of it, me and Ignis most likely will not be speaking to each other in the near future".

"Well he's certainly attracted to you, he wouldn't have kissed you back if he wasn't", Aranea sits down on the couch, "Anyways, I'm coming with you to the citadel, I promised Nyx and Libertus that I'd go drinking with them and Crowe when they get off duty".

"Are you sure that's a good idea?", you laugh remembering her drunken antics when she was with the two men.

"Meh its fine, Crowe will look after us anyway", she looks at you, "Besides, I'm probably gonna leave them early so I can spy on you and the prince".

"Don't even think about it Aranea", you roll your eyes, "Ok, I'm going to get ready".

"Oh! Wear that cute flowery dress!", she shouts after you, "Ignis will love it".

"Oh my god", you sigh.

~~~

"Man I forgot how big the citadel was", Aranea mumbles to herself.

"Yeah, it has been a long time since I've been here", you quietly agreed.

Just before you two reached the steps leading to the citadel you hear Aranea rummage through her bag.

You turn around just in time to see her pull out two bottles of vodka, "Aranea! You know you can't take those into the citadel!", you whisper-shout at her.

"Hehe I know", she winks at you as she opens her jacket and slips the two bottles in, "But no one will know I have them hehe".

"Fine bring them, but you are not getting me into trouble", you grab Aranea by the arm and drag her up the stairs toward the entrance.

You see that Cor is on guard duty when you reach the entrance, "Hello Cor", you greet him.

"Hey Y/N, you here to see the Prince?", Cor gives you a tired smile.

"Yeah, will he be in his apartment?", you ask.

"Yeah, like he always is", he smirks.

Cor then notices Aranea's bulging jacket, "Hey Aranea, it looks as if you've put on some weight".

"How dare you say that to a lady!", she acts offended as she tries to hide the alcohol from his view.

"Ok, I'm sorry", he puts on a straight face, "Make sure no one else catches you with those bottles Aranea".

"Oh...um hehe sure", Aranea giggles nervously.

Cor then steps aside and lets the two of you enter the citadel.

As soon as the door closes behind you, you turn to Aranea with an angry look on your face, "What did I say about the alcohol!".

"Chill Y/N, it's not like Cor gave a shit", Aranea laughs.

"Well you're lucky it was Cor on duty, if it was anyone else you would had to say goodbye to the alcohol", you sigh.

"Wow Y/N it wasn't a big deal", Aranea looks at you in a concerned way, "Are you feeling ok? You've been acting like you're on your period".

You shoot Aranea a glare, "I'm not on my period!".

"Well duh of course you're not, I'm just saying you're acting a bit antsy", she wraps an arm round your shoulder, "Come on tell me what's wrong, I am your bestie after all".

Of course Aranea knew there was something bothering you. While you were looking forward to spending the evening with Noctis, you were mentally preparing yourself on how to act around Ignis. You were acting out various situations on what could happen in your mind, all of them ending in a bad way. 'Why did Noctis have to get Ignis to cook!', you thought to yourself.

"You do realise how awkward it will be between me and Ignis, right?", you tell Aranea.

"Oh so that's what you're worried about", Aranea raises her eyebrow, "Honesty Y/N, all I can say is try to pay no mind to the awkwardness, because Noctis is bound to pick up on it. Try to enjoy yourself".

Aranea gives you a smile, and awkwardly pats you on the head. You can't help but giggle at her gesture.

"Well thanks for the advice Aranea", you smile at her, "But please tell me you weren't serious about spying on us".

"Hehe don't you worry yourself over that", she winks at you, "By the way Y/N...maybe it's excitement you are feeling, you just mistook it for worry", Aranea looks to be in thought, "You probably don't think it, but your body sure does".

You say nothing to this, as you fear that she is probably right.

~~~

Soon after your conversation with Aranea, she left to meet up with Nyx and Libertus.

You started to make your way to the elevator that went straight up to Noct's apartment on the top floor.

You felt your nerves start flaring up as the elevator began to rise, 'I'm worrying way too much over this, or is it excitement?', you think back to what Aranea told you.

Suddenly the elevator 'dinged' to let you know that you arrived, "Oh fuck me", you whisper to yourself as you get ready to leave the elevator.

As soon as the doors open, you are greeted by a delicious smell. You immediately walk into the apartment after smelling the food, "That smells amazing", you say out loud to yourself.

"It does doesn't it?", Noctis startles you by wrapping his arms around you from behind.

You turn around so you are face to face with him, you smile at him before you give him a tender kiss.

He kisses you back softly before slowing pulling away. 

"You look beautiful", Noctis compliments your appearance.

"Thanks Noct, you don't look too shabby yourself", you give him a playful wink.

He chuckles and leads you to the dining area. You both walk into the dining area, and your eyes rest upon the back of a tall figure looming over the stove.

Your heart suddenly stops as Ignis turns around to face you and Noctis.

"Ah, greetings Y/N, I hope you like spaghetti bolognase", Ignis greets you in a normal way.

"Hello Ignis", you greet back while trying to keep your voice as normal as possible, "Spaghetti bolognase sounds wonderful".

"It smells great too specs", Noctis walks over to observe the food, "When will it be ready?".

"In a couple of minutes, you might as well sit yourselves down", Ignis continues to stir the bolognase, "I'll serve it to you both".

~~~

Dinner went without any mishaps, you and Noctis chattered away to each other while Ignis busied himself with cleaning.

After dinner Noctis brought you through to his living room.

"Iggy do you mind cleaning up?", Noctis asks Ignis.

"You didn't need to ask Noct, I would have done it anyway", Ignis says with a sigh, "Plus, I would not have trusted you with cleaning, no matter how simple it may be".

Noctis laughs as he slumps down on to his couch, bringing you with him.

Noctis turns on his gaming console and sets up a game, while he does this you notice something catch your eye.

You look towards the window just in time to see head of silver hair duck down, "How did she...", your voice trails off in disbelief at what you just saw.

"What is it babe?", Noctis asks you.

"I swear I just saw Aranea", you continue to look out the window.

"That's impossible, we are on the top floor", Noctis laughs.

"Believe me, knowing her she would have definitely found a way up here", you laugh.

Noctis finally settles down as the game loads.

You snuggle up next to him, "So what was it you needed my help with again?", you say with a laugh.

Noctis coughs awkwardly, "um... this damn missions too hard", he says with embarrassment.

~~~

It takes you only 10 minutes to complete the mission that Noctis was stuck on in Assassins Creed, you had completed the game before so it was a breeze for you.

You smirk at Noctis as you hand him the controller back, "See, it wasn't that hard!".

"Well, you have already played the game before", Noctis whines.

"Aw baby", you playfully jab his side.

This causes Noctis to jump on top of you and start tickling you.

Between your laughs you manage to gasp out, "Stop Noctis! Haha, nooo".

He only laughs at you as he just carries on with his method of torture.

He suddenly stops, and you look up at him only to see him lean down to give you a kiss.

You close your eyes as you wait for his lips to meet yours, however they never do as Noct's phone beeps loudly.

Noctis pulls away with an angry look on his face as he goes to check his phone, "Seriously? Oh my god... what does he want now?", Noctis says in frustration.

"What is it?", you look at Noctis in confusion.

"My dad needs to see me again!", Noctis gets up from the couch.

"This late?", you ask him.

"Yeah he works non stop", he puts his jacket on, "I'm sorry Y/N, I have to go".

He leans down to give you a quick kiss goodbye, you try not to pout as he starts to leave.

"Okay, should I go then?", you ask trying to hide the disappointment in your voice.

"No, wait here until I come back", Noctis walks towards the elevator, "Iggy can keep you company".

Luckily, the elevator doors close before Noctis can see the dread on your face.

Your phone goes off, and you see that you've received a text from Aranea:

 _> yasssss you're alone with Ignis hehehe have fun ;)_ 

You gasp in disbelief as you turn around to the window just in time to see the familiar head of silver hair duck, this time accompanied by two brunettes.

_< you are unbelievable_

'Sometimes I really hate my best friend...wait...how did she text me from there...HOW DID SHE GET THERE'

You quickly walk over to the window and shut the curtains, you angrily walk back to the couch while ignoring a text from Aranea saying:

_> no fair :(_

You sulk to yourself for a few minutes alone the couch, until you here the dining room door open.

You look up to see Ignis with two cups of ebony coffee in his hands, he avoids looking into your eyes as he hands you a cup. Ignis then takes a seat on the other end of the couch that you were sitting on, it looked as if he were trying to sit as far away from you as possible.

"Thank you", you manage to mumble out.

"No problem", he said in a tone that was quieter than yours.

You both sit in silence for a couple of minutes, before you decide to speak up.

"Ignis", he turns to look at you, "I'm sorry".

"You have nothing to apologise for", Ignis looks away, "It was a mistake".

"But-", you are interrupted by Ignis.

"It was a mistake that we both made, therefore it should be forgotten", he firmly says.

Tears began to pool in your eyes, both angry and sad. You quickly wipe them away before Ignis can see them.

"What if I don't want to forget", the words suddenly slipped out of your mouth before you could stop them. 

Ignis looked at you with an unreadable expression on his face.

But before he could say anything, your phone goes off. This time it's a text from Noctis:

>Hey babe, dad pulled me into another meeting, I'm afraid I'm gonna be out for another hour.

You didn't bother sending him a text back as you threw your phone on to the couch beside you.

You looked at Ignis with a blank look on your face, "You want to forget huh?"

Ignis narrows his eyes at you, "Well, yes that was my intention".

A smirk begins to form on your lips as you stand up, "I'm sorry Iggy", you say using the nickname he hates, "I'm not going to let you forget".

"What did you say?", Ignis says calmly as he also stands up.

You walk over to him and look up at him, his 6ft self towered over you but you weren't going to let that intimidate you.

"I said I'm not going to let you forget", you smirk up at him.

He has no time to respond, as you grab the collar of his shirt and bring his head down so his lips could meet yours in a forceful kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long, I'm so lazy lol  
> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!  
> Believe me, shits going down soon lol  
> Comment who you wold rather end up with  
> Noctis or Ignis or someone else...  
> Ps. I know Noctis doesn't live in the citadel, but I think he should in order to create more drama *evil laugh*


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning* SMUT  
> *Even bigger warning* FIRST EVER SMUT WRITTEN BY ME

Well, here you were... In the middle of your boyfriend's apartment and making out with his advisor. Did you start to feel any guilt? This time you didn't.

Unfortunately for you it didn't last very long, as Ignis quickly but softly pushes you away. You groan at his actions and glare at him playfully.

"Are you afraid Iggy?", you say playfully with a smirk on your face. 

Ignis just looks at you with a straight face. You giggle, _'I've got to get him to break somehow'_.

"Noctis won't be back for a while", you look up at him with lust in your eyes, "We have all the time we need".

Ignis again does not say anything, but his eyes slightly widen as you press up against him softly.

You felt him harden against you, "Oh, what's this?", you giggle as you slowly run your hand down his body to feel his hardened member through his pants.

Ignis gasps as you grab him, he glares at you as you innocently gaze up at him.

You lean up to whisper something into his ear, "Come on Iggy, you know you want to", you lick the shell of his ear as you pull away.

Ignis suddenly grabs you. You let out a gasp as you feel the tips of his gloved fingers dig into the sides of your hip.

His eyes darken as he looks at you. You were too focused on his features, that you nearly missed him utter the two words that changed everything.

"Fuck it"

This time Ignis brings your lips to his. He kisses you with such passion that make your knees go weak.

You moan into his mouth as one of his gloved hands trail behind you to grab your ass. Your hands reach up to grab his hair, as you pull him down to kiss you even harder.

You slowly detached yourself from Ignis only to push him down onto the couch behind. You inwardly giggled at the irony of this happening on a couch again.

You took your time to move onto his lap, Ignis grabbed your waist as you sat on top of him. You kissed him passionately, and he accepted the kiss without hesitation.

As soon as you opened your mouth, Ignis's tongue dived in to deepen the kiss.

You tried to fight back for dominance, but you quickly lost the small battle. _'Damn. I didn't realise that Ignis was this good at kissing!'_

"This is so wrong", Ignis whispered in between your kisses.

"I don't care", you whispered back.

Now it was Ignis's turn to detach his lips from yours. He smirked up at you as he brought one of his gloved hands to his mouth, he then proceeded to remove the glove from his hand with his teeth, he did the same with the other hand.

Ignis then helped you to spread your legs so that you were now straddling him. One of his hands stroked your now revealed thigh while the other hand disappeared under your dress. 

His lips were soon upon yours again. You soon melted into his kisses. 

The hand that disappeared under your dress soon made itself known. You gasped in pleasure as you felt one of Ignis's fingers press against your clothed clit. 

Ignis smirked at your reaction as he continued to toy with your clit. Despite you being on top, Ignis still had the upper hand over you.

"Ignis...please...ah", you gasped.

"Please what?", Ignis continued to smirk at you.

You were shocked at how Ignis's mood changed, and he was completely different from what you imagined him to be like in this situation.

"Ignis please...", you whispered into his ear, "Touch me more".

Ignis kissed you softly as his hand made its way into your underwear.

You moaned into his mouth as you felt his fingers massage your lower lips. 

Ignis, to your surprise, suddenly pushed two fingers into you. You winced at the slight pressure of being stretched, it had been a long time for you after all.

Ignis slowly moved his fingers in and out of you at a rhythmic pace. He was teasing you, and he knew he was doing it well.

"Your so wet Y/N", Ignis whispered, "I can feel myself getting even more turned on at the feel of you around my fingers, hmm I wonder how you feel around my cock".

Hearing Ignis say that made you blush a deep shade of red, his choice of words shocked you... it still of course turned you on even more.

Ignis latched his mouth on to your neck and started to suck.

"Ah...Ignis don't leave a mark on my ne- ah!".

Any thought you had about your neck was gone as soon as Ignis slid a third finger into your wet sex.

You were close. You started to get frustrated since Ignis was taking his time.

"Ignis, I'm so close... please", you whimpered softly.

"Are you sure Y/N?", Ignis asks you with lust in his eyes.

"Yes... oh gods yes", you started moving your hips to match the rhythmic pace of his fingers.

Ignis only smirks as he removes his fingers from you. He wipes his hand on the inside of your dress. 

His smirk becomes wider once realises the erratic state you are in.

"Someone's impatient hm?", Ignis slowly plants kisses along the side of your neck.

"Seriously Ignis", you glare at him.

"Well, I better give the lady what she wants", Ignis gives you firm kiss on your lips.

Just as Ignis moves his hand to unbutton his pants... his phone rings.

"Oh fucking hell", you say in frustration.

Ignis gestures for you to be quiet as he answers his phone.

"Hello? Noct?".

Your eyes widen when you hear your boyfriend's name.

This was just perfect *note the sarcasm*.

"You want me to take Y/N home?".

This caught your attention. A smirk appeared on your face.

"Okay, I'll make sure she arrives safe. Goodbye Noct", Ignis hangs up.

You climb of Ignis's lap and you go to receive your things.

You turn to Ignis who is still sat on the couch, "Come on Iggy, take me home".

Ignis just watches you leave the apartment.

"She's going to ruin me", Ignis stands up and follows you out of the apartment.

~~~

The drive back to your apartment is tense, but you soon arrive in no time.

You both get out of the car. The both of you did not speak at all to each other since being in Noctis's apartment.

Ignis breaks the silence, "I'll walk you to your door".

The short walk to your apartment door is quiet and awkward. You keep sneaking side glances to Ignis, but he has an expressionless face.

You sigh as you unlock your door.

"Ignis, thanks for-".

"Is your friend in?", Ignis interrupts you.

"Aranea?", you raise your eyebrow at him.

"Yes, is she here?".

"No, she won't be back until tomorrow", you tell Ignis, "Is there something wro-!".

This time Ignis interrupts you with a passionate kiss, and starts to walk you back into your apartment. He quickly kicks the door closed behind him. 

You quickly detach your lips from his and you start laughing.

Ignis has a look of embarrassment on his face as he watches your laughing form.

"What's the matter?", he looks at you in confusion.

"Haha, I would have invited you in", you giggle, "After all, we need to finish what we started earlier".

You bite your lip as you look up at Ignis with lust building in your eyes.

You take no time in grabbing his arm as you drag him to your bedroom.

You both quickly dispose of your shoes and you both throw your jackets carelessly to the floor of your room.

You stand on the tips of your toes, so that you can easily take Ignis's glasses off him. You gently place them on your beside table.

Ignis wraps his arms around you and starts to kiss up your neck. You moan as you dip your head back to give him more access to your neck.

His lips soon reach yours, and you soon both kiss each other with an equal passion. However, Ignis takes it further as he reaches behind to the zip at the top of your dress.

Ignis pulls the zip down at a slow pace. You shiver at the feeling of his cold fingers brushing against your naked back.

You gasp into Ignis's mouth as he pulls down the rest of your dress, leaving you standing before him bare with only your panties on.

Ignis kisses your bare shoulder, "You are so beautiful, my darling".

He gently pushes you onto the bed. You attempt to unbutton his shirt, but you struggle doing so. Ignis notices you struggling, so he unbuttons a few at the top and just pulls his shirt over his head.

 _'Oh damn, I did not expect this at all'_ , you thought to yourself, _'Who knew that Ignis was hiding all of this'_

You marvel at Ignis's muscled chest, and his impressive abs. Your hands trail up his body and you wrap your arms around his body, you pull him closer on top of you.

Ignis's lower half rested in between your legs. You felt his hardened member through his pants.

Ignis groans as you rub your hands over his chest, you felt him shiver under your touch.

"Didn't expect you to have all of this under your shirt, Iggy", you whispered as you nibbled his ear.

Ignis softly caresses your breasts. He kisses down your neck until he reaches your chest, he starts to lick and nibble at your breasts.

He had you moaning like crazy. Your sex started to throb, so you started grinding against Ignis's lower half.

Ignis pulled back a bit from you, so that he could easily slide his hand to your panties. He wasted no time in slipping them off you. You felt his fingers rub against your lower lips. 

However, he suddenly halts his movements.

"I think that's enough of the fore play today", Ignis smirks, "Look, you're dripping for me".

You groan, "But we've barely done anything".

Ignis silences you with his finger, "Don't worry darling, I'll soon have you screaming my name".

Ignis quickly takes his pants off along with his boxers.

You blush as you take in the sight of his member, _'Fuck, he's bigger than I imagined as well'._

Ignis spreads your legs even further and wraps them around his waist. He rubs his hardened member against your clit.

"Ah...stop it with the teasing", you whine.

Ignis smirks once again before he kisses your lips. He nuzzles his face into your neck and starts to suck.

"Are you sure you want this Y/N?", he whispers into your ear.

"Yes! I'm fucking sure!", you say frustratingly, "Now please Iggy, fuck me".

Ignis still only continues to rub his lower half against yours. You get impatient and you start pushing against Ignis's member.

"Be patient darling", Ignis whispers.

"Seriously Ig-!".

Ignis thrusts into you without a warning.

"Ah fuck!", you scream. 

His action shocked you, you immediately tense up.

Ignis, however, only quickens his thrusts. He pushes himself deeper inside of you, going at a rough pace.

The pain wasn't that bad, but he still made you wince with each thrust. You wrap your arms around him and bite softly down onto his shoulder, an attempt to keep your screams at bay.

Ignis notices your slight discomfort and slows down a bit. He looks into your eyes, and he reaches his hand up to stroke your cheek gently. He kisses your lips softly.

"You're so tight Y/N", he continues to thrust in and out of you at a slower pace.

You moan as the pain lessens and starts to turn into a great pleasure.

After several thrusts, Ignis again starts to thrust harder into you. He moves faster in you.

"Ah! Ignis!", you moan his name softly.

"Say my name louder and I'll reward you", Ignis breathlessly says.

He kept driving his member in and out of you. He starts to hit a certain sweet spot within you.

"Yes! Ignis!", you cried out.

"Oh, you like it there?", Ignis questions playfully.

He continues to thrust into the exact same spot.

Your moans were getting louder and louder with each thrust. You had sex a few times with some guys in the past, but none of them had given you the same amount of pleasure that Ignis was giving you now.

You nibbled at Ignis's neck, you could smell the faint musky scent of his cologne.

You locked your legs around his waist even tighter, and you started to move your hips up to meet his thrusts. You were very close.

"Ignis, ah...", you moaned, "I'm so close".

Ignis thrusted faster into you, each thrust stronger and firmer than the last.

His breathing started to become erratic, you could tell that he was close to cumming as well.

You tried so hard to hold in your release, you wanted this intercourse to last longer.

You tried, but you just couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Ignis! I'm cumming!", you manage to gasp out.

Your juices started to flow out onto Ignis's cock. 

This only drived Ignis on further. His thrusts were erratic, he was pounding into you so hard that the bed started banging into the wall. You would have to avoid the neighbors tomorrow...

It wasn't long before Ignis released into you. He filled you up with his cum, you could feel some of it dripping out on your thighs and onto the bed. He thrusted into you a few more times before pulling out of you.

The both of you were breathless, you found it hard to breath. 

You expected Ignis to get up and change and leave as soon as possible. However, he shocked you when he pulled you closer to him. 

He planted a soft kiss onto your forehead before you snuggled into his chest.

"Do you regret it?", you whispered into his chest.

"Why would I regret such a wonderful experience?", Ignis strokes your hair.

You look up at him and you give him a kiss, "I'm happy you enjoyed it".

"Do you regret it?", he asks you in return.

"I just fucked my boyfriend's advisor", you sigh, "But the worst thing is...is that I don't regret it one bit".

Ignis doesn't reply, he only pulls you closer to him.

You pick up your phone to check the time.

"Ignis it's late... you should stay the night", you whispered.

"Ok", he softly replies. 

He brings your bed sheet up to cover both of your bodies. He wraps an arm round you as you snuggle into his chest again.

It's not long before you drift off to sleep.

 

However, you were awake just long enough to hear Ignis whisper...

 

_"This will be our little secret"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I'm sorry if it was bad *hides in a box*
> 
> I'd like to know what you all think of the story so far :)


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning *more smut*(badly written)

You wake up late the next morning. You can feel that painful but welcoming ache, that you hadn't felt in an awfully long time, settle between your legs.

You groan loudly as you stretch out your limbs. Your arm brushes along the empty side of your bed. 

"Hm, Ignis must of left early this morning", you say to yourself.

You sit up slowly as your stomach begins to rumble, "Shit...I could do with having McDonald's right now".

After about five minutes of staring into space, you get up and grab some random clothes from your closet.

You soon got dressed and made your way through to the living room, you found a snoring Aranea lying on the sofa cradling an empty bottle of vodka to her chest.

You chuckled softly to yourself as you made your way through to the kitchen. To your surprise you find a plateful of bacon sandwiches sat on the table, with a piece of paper carefully folded next to it.

"Oh fuck yes!", you practically sprinted to the table and grabbed a sandwich from the plate.

"Oh heavens above", you say while taking a bite, "this is some good goddamn bacon".

You finish a couple of the sandwiches and you decide to leave a few for Aranea. You then pick up the piece of paper.

"Oh, Ignis left a note", you blush as you carefully read the words on the piece of paper:

_My dear Y/N,_

_I hope you had a pleasant rest._   _I apologise for not being next to you when you woke, but I'm afraid duty calls. I thought you'd be hungry when you woke up, so I left you a plate of these sandwiches. They are not my best work, but nevertheless I hope you greatly enjoyed them._

_I must thank you for the most wonderful night I've had in years. I hope to see you again soon..._

_-I_

You quietly gasp as you read over the last line again, "He wants to see me again? Oh shit, I thought he'd be finished with me once we did it".

"Who'd be finished with you once you did it?", a voice speaks up from behind you.

"Aranea!", you nearly jump from being shocked.

"Hey bitch", she smirks, "How was your night with the Prince's advisor?".

"Um... I-I don't know what you mean", you shuffle uncomfortably.

"Oh please", Aranea laughs at you, "I raced home straight away once I realised you and Ignis left together, I must have arrived about 15 minutes after you two"

"Surely we would have heard you come in if you did", you say in disbelief.

"I'm not sure either of you would've heard me with all that screaming going on", Aranea smirks at you again, "You're so loud Y/N- 'Oh Ignis please!'", she mimics your screams.

You blush a deep shade of red, as you turn away grumbling to yourself.

"Oh Y/N don't be that way haha", Aranea whacks your backside playfully.

Aranea suddenly eyes you suspiciously, "You did use a condom right?".

"Um...nope", you say blushing at the memory of his cum running down your thighs, thinking of that you remembered you needed to shower.

Aranea gasped really loudly as she cupped the sides of her face. Suddenly, a grin breaks out on her face as she jumps up and down in excitement.

"BABIES!!", she yells as she grabs you and hugs you.

You keep a straight face as you say, "I'm on the pill".

The grin is wiped off Aranea's face, and she halts the jumps.

"Dammit", she slumps to the floor.

"I thought you hated kids", you raise your eyebrow at her, "especially babies".

"Aw but they would be yours and Ignis's", she gets up from the floor, "I can imagine little speckled boys and girls with- BACON!".

Aranea suddenly runs to the table and grabs a sandwich, "Fuck, these are amazing".

Aranea finishes off the rest of the sandwiches you left for her, "It seems like Ignis left you a gift", she eyes you.

"Huh? The sandwiches?", you look at her in confusion.

"Nope", she walks over to you and touches the side of your neck, "this".

You gasp as you run to the nearest mirror to check your neck. "Oh my god", you examine the purple/blue hickey the Ignis planted on your neck at some point in the night.

"Shit! I can't let Noctis see this", you start to panic.

"Relax Y/N", Aranea shrugs, "just tell him I did it".

"Seriously, you?", you question.

"He might get turned on by the thought", she wiggles her eyebrows at you.

You roll your eyes as you make your way to the shower.

 

~~~

 

You hum softly to yourself as you take your time doing random chores around the house. It was the afternoon, and you were on your own.

Aranea had gone on a date with her girlfriend Cindy and wouldn't be back for a couple of hours. You had yet to hear from your boyfriend and Ignis.

As if it must have read your mind, your phone suddenly started to ring.

You picked it up: "Hello?"

"Come over", your heart skips at the sound of Noctis's voice.

"Noct? I-"

"Come over...now", his voice started to sound frustrated.

"Now?", you start to get worried.

"I need to see you", you hear him pacing around his apartment.

"Noct, can't I come over early tomorrow?", you ask, hoping he would allow that alternative.

"I've sent Cor to come get you"

"Wait Noct-", he hangs up the phone.

A sense of dread washes over you. Does he know what happened between you and Ignis last night? 'No, that can't be...unless Ignis told him'.

You find yourself pacing as you anxiously peer outside the window to see if Cor had arrived.

Soon enough a black vehicle parked outside, and Cor stepped out with an uncomfortable expression on his face.

You quickly open the door before he can knock, and he looks at you with a worried look on his face.

"Um... Miss Y/N the prince has ordered you to come to his apartment straight away", he coughs awkwardly.

"Ordered?", you question with an angry expression on your face.

Cor meets your gaze with the same worried look, "I'm afraid so, please follow me".

You lock your door and quickly follow Cor to the vehicle. He opens the passenger door for you, once your in he makes his way to his side.

Before he starts the car he turns to you with a concerned look on his face, "I'm not sure what has happened, or if you have done anything. But the prince stormed out of today's meeting with an even angrier expression on his face. All can do is forwarn you on what he might be like. I'm sorry".

You say nothing as you look down at your hands playing with the ends of your casual black dress.

Cor sighs as he starts the car, and sets off towards the Citadel.

 

~~~

 

You arrive at the Citadel, and Cor quickly leads you to the elevator leading to Noctis's apartment.

You can't help but notice the pitiful glances the guards shoot your way as you speed past them. You notice Nyx standing guard  next to the elevator and he gives you a small smile, "Good luck with him kid".

You get even more anxious as Cor uses a keycard to unlock the elevator. He gestures for you to go forward, you nearly miss the slight nod he gives you when the doors of the elevator shut in front of you.

Once the elevator starts to move, you slowly let out a breath you hadn't realised you'd been holding in. 

The elevator dings, letting you know you had arrived. You cautiously entered your boyfriend's apartment, but you see him nowhere.

"Noct?", you call out.

He doesn't answer, so you decide to take off your shoes and make your way further into his apartment. Straight away you notice that the place is a mess, you also notice a few empty beer bottles on the kitchen counter.

'Oh dear, he's been drinking'. You continue to peer at your surroundings.

You hear a door open behind you, and a pair of feet walk across the floor.

You quickly turn around and you see that Noctis have just came from the bathroom. You nearly cry at the sight of him.

He was only wearing a pair of black pyjama bottoms, and his hair was messier than usual. His was so red, as if he'd been crying.

"Noct?", you softly called out to him.

He slowly looked up towards you, and once he realises it was you he lets out a strangled 'yelp', and throws himself into your arms.

You gasp at the feeling of Noctis's body colliding with yours, and you feel him bury his face into your neck.

"Noct! What's the matter", you say with a panicked tone.

Noctis starts to shudder against you, and you feel your neck become wet. He was crying.

"My dad... h-he... he said-", Noctis struggles to finish his sentence.

"He said what?", you ask him softly.

"I-I can't s-say", Noctis mumbles.

You decide not to push him for an answer as you pull him closer to you. You stroke his hair, and plant a kiss at the top of his head.

You stay like that for a few minutes as you let Noctis calm down.

Noctis starts to pull his head away from your neck. He wipes his eyes with his arm, and his blue eyes meet your own.

"Are you better n-!", you are cut off by Noctis smashing his lips against yours.

You gasp into the kiss, and that allows Noctis to let his tongue enter your mouth. You manage to get over the shock of the kiss, and you wrap your arms around him and kiss him back.

Noctis forcefully kisses you for a moment longer, but he then draws back from you, leaving you both with laboured breathing.

You both stare into each other's eyes, and Noctis cups your cheek.

You open your mouth to say something but Noctis beats you to it.

"Y/N", he says with a deeper voice than usual.

"What is it?", you whisper.

"I want to do it"

But before he or you could do or say anything else, his phone started ringing.

You watched him carefully as an angry look washed over his face as he grabbed his phone from his pocket. However, what he does next is what surprises you.

Without looking at the screen, Noctis throws his phone across the room.

You flinch when you hear it hit the wall and then the floor. 

Noctis continues to stare at you, and you find yourself unwilling to break the intimate gaze between the two of you.

"Do it with me Y/N", Noctis whispers as he lightly brushes his fingers along your arm, "I want to feel all of you".

You barely manage to whisper out "yes" before he drags you into his bedroom.

Noctis kicks his bedroom door shut behind him and throws you onto the bed. He smirks at you as he climbs onto the bed, and traps you underneath him. You could have sworn you saw his eyes turn red...

You snap out of whatever trance you were in once Noctis started to plant kisses along the side of your neck. You moan loudly when he nibbles a certain point of your neck.

You gasp when you feel Noctis grind his lower half against yours. The feeling of his hardened member excited you, but he was moving too slow. You wanted more.

"Noctis...", you groan out, "touch me more".

Noctis chuckles against your neck, "You don't command your prince". Noctis starts to unbutton the front of your dress, and plants a trail of kisses down your chest.

The rest of the dress is quickly taken off by Noctis, and you are left in just your panties and bra.

'He is lucky I wore matching ones today', you quietly giggle to yourself.

You decide to further help Noctis by un clipping your bra for him, you knew he would have struggled with it anyway.

Noctis removes your bra with ease and tosses it behind him, "You won't be needing that for a while".

You giggle as he tickles you by pressing soft kisses around your breasts. You moan loudly when his lips reach your nipple, he suddenly bites it causing you to yelp.

"Ah!...Noct don't do that", you plead.

"I can do whatever I want", he smirks as he continues to assault your neck with kisses and bites.

Feeling frustrated by his words, you find the strength to roll him over so that you are now on top.

Noctis looks up at you shocked with flushed cheeks. You cup the sides of his face and bring him into another passionate embrace.

This time you were in control of the kiss. It was bringing back the pleasant memories you had of your first intimate experience with Ignis...no you didn't want to think of Ignis at that moment...it was wrong to.

You feel Noctis becoming even more hard underneath you. So with a cocky smirk on your face, you look Noctis in the eye as you firmly grind down on his cock.

"Fuck...Y/N", Noctis groans.

His husky voice seemed to turn you on even more. You needed more action.

You notice him struggling to get his bottoms off, so without a second thought you pull them off yourself.

You were surprised at the sight of his member, it was a good size (why was your boyfriend hiding this from you!). It wasn't as big as Ignis's but- no! You seriously needed to stop comparing Noctis to Ignis.

You feel Noctis tugging at your panties to get them off, which he managed to succeed in.

You once again decide to grind against Noctis, which earned you an even louder moan from his highness.

"Gods your wet Y/N", Noctis grabs your ass as he pulls your lower half closer to his.

"I want to be inside so badly", he groans into your ear.

"Let's do it then", you say not wanting to waste anymore time.

You lift yourself up slightly, giving Noctis enough time to quickly grab a condom from his bedside table, which he managed to put on with ease. He then got himself to move into a more comfortable position.

You groan loudly once you feel the tip of his cock enter you. You then slowly sink onto him further, letting his cock fill you fully.

Noctis moans loudly as he presses his forehead into your chest, "It feels so good babe...don't stop moving".

You bounce yourself slowly on top of Noctis's lap, you both get into a pace which still had the both of you wanting more.

Noctis suddenly grabs you as he makes you turn around and lie chest down on his bed, it was slightly painful as his cock was still inside you during this 'manoeuvre'.

Noctis doesn't move for a bit, but he leans down to plant a kiss on the side of your neck.

"You're so beautiful Y/N", he whispers.

Without a warning, he roughly thrusts inside of you further. He keeps up the rough pace as he thrusts in and out of you erratically.

"Ah! Noct!", you scream his name.

Noctis grabs your ass with both of his hands as he pounds into you relentlessly.

'Fuck! I've never done it doggystyle before", you think to yourself.

You clutch tighter onto the sheets in front of you. You could feel sweat start to form around the nape of your neck.

"Noctis!", you yell as he pounds you harder.

Noctis starts to pant heavily as he begins to reach his peak, that doesn't slow down his rough pace at all though.

"I love you so fucking much", he says each word in between each thrust.

You feel yourself get that familiar warmth pooling in your lower belly, you were getting close.

"Noct! Ah! I'm gonna cum", you shout.

"Fuck Y/N, me too", he breaths out.

With a deep groan, Noctis thrusted into you for the last few times as you both reached your orgasms together. You collapse onto the bed with laboured breathing.

He slowly pulls out of you, and he quickly disposed of the condom before collapsing next to you.

You both lie on the bed together, trying to catch your breaths.

"FUCK YES", Noctis suddenly shouts.

You were startled for a moment until you turned to ask him what was wrong.

"I'm just so happy we finally did it together", he says with a sweet smile on his face.

He pulled you closer as you share a long kiss together.

You snuggle into his side once the kiss was over. Noctis wraps his arm around you, and pulls the covers over you both.

"Um...so do you wanna stay the night?", he asks awkwardly.

"Duh", you giggle, "I don't even think I'll be able to walk".

"Hehe I guess I did a good job then", he smirks.

You pinch his side as he laughs, "Don't get cocky, you need to do more to impress me haha".

"Oh really", Noctis raises an eyebrow, "Now tell me which one of your previous flings do I have to beat?".

"No one in particular", you say slowly, hoping that he wouldn't further ask questions.

"Hm, ok then", he lies against his pillow, "I bet you I'm the best at sex out of my friends though".

"How so?", you smirk.

"Well Gladio probably crushes his poor partner beneath him, Prompto would be way too nervous", he laughs, "And I bet Ignis is still a virgin".

"Yeah, you're probably right", you laugh nervously.

You both lie there in silence for a few minutes. It's a comfortable silence.

"Hey Y/N?"

"Hm?", you turn to look at Noctis.

"You know I love you right?", he reaches out to stroke your cheek, "Don't you ever forget that".

"I'll never forget Noct", you lean towards his hand, "I love you too".

He pulls you forward into a soft kiss.

"Let's get some sleep".

 

~~~

 

Bonus:

"Hm Y/N?"

"Yeah?"

"What's that bruise on your neck?", he touches the mark that Ignis made last night, "I know that's not one of mine hehe".

"Oh this?", you start to panic but then you remember Aranea's comment, "Aranea came home drunk last night, and she thought she was a vampire".

"Oh ok, haha", Noctis laughs, "She must have bitten you quite hard".

"It hurt like a bitch"

Noctis stays silent for a while until he suddenly speaks up.

"Girl on girl action huh?", he gives you a perverted smirk.

"NOCT!", you elbow his side.

"Ow I was kidding!", he rubs his side.

 

 

 

 

"I can still watch next time, right?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So reader has now had some fuk with Ignis and Noctis (lucky bitch)  
> Comment your thoughts and feelings lol  
> Also I think I've got a decent storyline planned now, so hopefully I will be releasing more of this story this year!  
> Thanks for reading! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just sort of going with the flow here haha  
> Hope you enjoy!


End file.
